


The Best View

by OtakuEren_LuvU



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Levi, Definitely NSFW!!!, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, FOR ALL YOU SMUT LOVERS, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, One-Shot, Smut, Sort of voyeurism, Window Sex, but not really, cause everybody loves window sex, enjoy my smutty trash, top eren!, yay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-20
Updated: 2016-01-20
Packaged: 2018-05-15 02:49:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5768494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OtakuEren_LuvU/pseuds/OtakuEren_LuvU
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren’s finger’s danced over his partner's pale sides, just barely touching his skin in fleeting, soft movements. Eren smirked, if he listened softly, he can hear the exact moment where Levi’s breath left his throat in a high-pitched gasp. The brunette leaned down, lips trailing over the shell of Levi’s ear in amusement. </p>
<p>“Are you sure you want me to take you here, Levi? Above the city where anyone could look out their window and see?” Eren’s lip slid out of his mouth to poke and prod at the sensitive skin behind the petite raven’s ear.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Best View

**Author's Note:**

> ENJOY MY SMUTTY TRASH, seriously though, I hope you like it!!

“I don’t want to fucking hear it, Eren! Now get out!” Levi yelled, his voice easily reaching the other end of the apartment.

“Levi, I swear, she’s only my assistant! Hannes hired her, not me!” Eren dashed after the angry man.

The duo had just got back from the company cocktail party. As expected, there were women in nice, provocative dresses, with three-inch heals. One of which just so happened to be the distressed brunette’s new secretary. Where Levi had gotten the clue that Eren somehow had the hots for his new, female employee, he had no idea.

“Eren, I saw! You two were talking and FUCKING GIGGLING LIKE TEENAGE SCHOOL GIRLS! Don’t give me that shit! You know you were flirting with her!” Levi screamed, walking into the bathroom and slamming the door in Eren’s face.

“Levi, please, I swear! We were only discussing work, she told me a joke, she laughed, I laughed, and that’s all you saw! You’re blowing this up and out of proportion, babe!” Eren was desperate for his boyfriend of six years to understand. What was up with Levi? It wasn’t like him to act like this, he’s never been like this ever!

Levi harshly threw open the door, causing Eren to almost fall atop the short raven, if not for the harsh glare acting like a literal shield and making him step back some.

“Blowing thing’s out of proportion? Who? Not me! Of course you were flirting, Eren! Any man would flirt if they saw such a beautiful woman like that!” Levi’s voice broke just barely an octave, and that’s when he understood.

Levi was jealous. Now it all makes since! As soon as they stepped into his car on their way back to their New York apartment, the car was submerged in a dead silence. There was a difference between Levi being his normal, taciturn self and him being silent for a whole different reason. The line was so thick, you’d be a fool to not recognize it. Unfortunately, he was that fool. Levi had blown up on me as soon as the car was in the parking garage.

“Oh, Levi, that’s ridiculous, and you know it!” Eren shouted out, following Levi as he made his way over to the tall floor-to-ceiling window that completely made up their back wall. It was a spectacular view, the hustling and bustling of the city below, and the New York skyline above.

Levi turned around from where he stood in front of the large mirror, the outline of the lights from the tall skyscraper around their apartment building illuminating his petite body and giving him a silver lining. His eyes reflected the city light, grey eyes appearing a dark, molten silver. In those eyes, if you knew what you were looking for, you could obviously see the hurt in them. Along with his short self-esteem and low self-confidence. The truth of it all, was simply that although he had a blatantly cold exterior with often pessimistic views on life, he was incredibly soft on the outside and easily susceptible to being hurt.

“Levi, you’re the most beautiful person I’ve ever had the chance to lay my eyes on. That woman out there, that blonde, thirsty bimbo of a person hasn’t got shit on what you have. And what you have, is what I have fallen in love with, and will continue to fall in love with until the day I die and after I’ve long moved on from this fucking world.” I gulped down the lump in my throat, not able to see Levi so hurt because of him.

Levi stiffened in his spot, looking down at his shuffling feet. Eren smiled at the sight, it wasn’t often you see Levi so flustered and shy.

My breath was still stuck in my throat by the time his eyes finally met mine from staring down at the ground for so long. He continued to make eye contact, even as he began to slowly shed his dress shirt, his tie, his pants, everything and leaned with two hands against the window. Giving me the prettiest view of his lithe body and perfectly rounded and shaped back side. To say that I as mildly confused would be an understatement. I had no fucking clue what my lover was thinking.

“L-Levi?” I called out, confused. The raven looked over his shoulder, shutting me a sultry glare.

“Well, what are you waiting on, get to work already and fuck me.”

Eren’s mouth went dry, and his legs tremble. All the blood he had left in his body went straight to his cock. Eren could feel his member painfully pulse against the harsh confines of his ironed dress pants and he bit his tongue in want.

With a content sigh, he walked towards his patient raven. Already beginning to shed his clothes in the process of crossing the room to get to said raven. While passing the couch, Eren reached down and from the nightstand drawer, pulled out a tube of lube and a single condom.

With a lazy smile, he finished crossing the room and getting to Levi in two long strides. From up close, you could just barely see his leg’s trembling, his thigh’s shook in contained excitement with every touch of Eren’s cold finger-tips.

“Wonder whats got you so riled up, love.” Eren said, voice low and laced with want.

Both males were completely void of clothing, the bits and pieces scattered all along the floor of their living room to be picked up and thrown in the hamper later.

Eren’s finger’s danced over his sides, just barely touching his skin in fleeting, soft movements. Eren smirked, if he listened softly, he can hear the exact moment where Levi’s breath left his throat in a gasp. The brunette leaned down, lips trailing over the shell of Levi’s ear in amusement.

“Are you sure you want me to take you here, Levi? Above the city where anyone could look out their window and see?” Eren’s lip slid out of his mouth to poke and prod at the sensitive skin behind the petite raven’s ear.

There was an audible gasp, and Levi’s shoulder tensed. His grip on the window slowly becoming weaker by the second.

“Fucking, yes, Eren, just-COME ON.” Levi called out, desperation making his voice crawl higher in pitch. Eren chuckled at Levi’s state, bending down to plant soft kisses along his lover’s spine. Each press of his lips on his pale, milky skin symbolizing his profound love and appreciation for his partner in bed; his partner in life.

“Tut, tut, Levi. Patience is a virtue.” A whine escaped the throat of the man underneath Eren, and he bent down to run his hands over his lover’s soft, firm chest muscles. His skin shuddering with each touch, with each sensation.

Eren’s finger’s soon found Levi’s pert nipples, and he began to gently tease them while giving butterfly kisses against his partner’s jaw.

After a few minutes of the torturous foreplay, Eren finally pulled back and uncapped the bottle of lube, pouring a generous amount on the fingers of his right hand to coat three of them evenly. His other free hand drifting up to settle on Levi’s lower back, rubbing soothing circles into the sensitive skin that rested underneath his fingertips.

“Ready, babe?” There was a small nod, then a short gasp came as soon as that first finger plunged in. They had been through the process long enough that Levi sort of enjoyed that burn that came with being stretched and filled, so further gentleness was not needed, and was not wanted. Even so, Eren still took precautionary measures in order not to hurt his short lover too much. He would never live that down.

Eren tried to take his time in preparing Levi, her really did. The only thing messing up his brain, was that it was heavily fogged with lust and tried to give constant reminder’s about his erect cock standing at attention.

One finger became two, and when that second finger plunged in, walls readily excepting the intrusion, he had hit his partner’s prostate. Effectively drawing a low moan out of Levi, his back arching in pleasure every single time those fingers’ found his special place again and again.

Third finger in, pushing in and out. Stretching, pulling, filling. By now, Levi was a moaning mess under Eren’s ministrations. Eren couldn’t take it anymore. With an impatient grunt, Eren pulled his wet digit’s out of his partner’s greedy entrance.

Another loan whine left Levi’s throat, his breath coming out in ragged pants as he fought for his breath he had lost. Sweat was pulling at his temples, falling off his skin slowly.

“Eren.” Levi called out weekly, and Eren smirked as he began rolling the condom down his thick length. Eren was becoming impatient as well, but he still wanted to have his fun. 

“Tut, tut, Levi. You know you have to beg. What do you want, my love? Hm?” Eren purred over his lover, and he began rubbing his erect cock up and down the cleft of Levi’s ass. Levi moaned at the sensation, leg’s almost ready to buckle underneath him.   

“Fucking...Fuck! Eren, just give me your fucking cock already! Fuck me!” Levi growled out, his voice ending in a moan as Eren’s hand had reached back around to play with his partners’ over-sensitive nipples.

“Good boy.” Eren let out, gently kissing at his partner’s nape.

The taller of the two males readjusted himself, leaning back slightly to position his length at the front of Levi’s entrance. His hands held a vice-like grip against his partner’s hips as he pushed in firmly. He bottomed-out in a smooth movement. Eren moaned, low in his throat at the sensation of Levi’s wall’s tightening around his member, utter bliss coming soon after that satisfying smack of his balls against skin.

Levi moaned once more beneath him, soon after, Eren began his first shallow thrust. He was testing the waters, making sure Levi was fully stretched before the real fun came. When Levi began to firmly rut against those shallow movement’s, Eren’s thrusts began to get deeper, with less mercy.

Soon, bodies were rocking against each other, pant’s and lusty moans were heard in the otherwise quite apartment. The smell of sex was in the air, mixed with passion and need.

Too soon, there was a hot coiling in the pit of his stomach, and just as Eren was about to begin to thrust wildly into the heat the was Levi, the raven came. His back arching beautifully, moans coming out in high pitched breaths as he reached his orgasm. Eren to succumbed to this pleasure, his orgasm just as strong as Levi’s, causing him to keen in pleasure over Levi’s shivering body.

Eren just barely had enough time to catch the spent, petite man, pulling out and discarding the used condom before settling them both on the couch. He relished in the feeling of Levi’s chest rising in falling against his own, he’d become absolutely wrecked under Eren’s hands.

“Is this…good enough…proof for you?” Eren asked in beneath pant’s, still out of breath and his head settled against the back of the couch.

“It’s good enough.” Levi said in one breath, chuckling before wincing and heading to the bathroom to clean himself up.

“Love you.” Eren called out.

“Love you to, Eren.”

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Well? Don't leave me hanging. It's not often I do smuts, but when I do, I really want to know how I did!!! COMMENTS, COMMENTS, COMMENTS!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
